Not Your Average Capture the Flag
by livetolaugh
Summary: After countless arguments about "who gets who" of the big three on their capture the flag teams, Thalia , Percy, and Nico decide to make their own team and try to beat all of the other cabins combined. But will their plan work? Or will they be completely beaten?
1. Chapter 1

**Set after TLO; slightly AU I guess, because Thalia is not a part of the hunters in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything in it, as I'm sure no one else on this sight does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong>

The yelling from outside my cabin jolted me awake. Until then, I had (for once) been having a pleasant dream. In it, Annabeth and I were on Olympus while having a picnic in the park. She was talking about all of the work she's done as Olympus' architect and the temple of Demeter she was currently finishing the blueprints for.

Truth be told…I wasn't really listening. I had always known that becoming an architect was Annabeth's life dream – and in my defense, I _did_ try to keep up with what she said at first – but most of the time I have no idea what she was talking about (the daughter of Athena tended to forget that not everyone was as smart as she was and could therefore not understand what the hell she was saying) so I ended up zoning out. Instead, my thoughts drifted to how nice it was to relax after the ongoing war with the titans was finally over. Until the stupid yelling woke me up.

I looked at the time.

9:30. Ugh. I was still tired, but there was no way in Hades I was going to fall back asleep with all the light streaming through the window. Besides, I was getting hungry. Cursing Apollo, I hastily threw some clothes on and left my cabin.

It didn't take long to locate the source of the noise. The Apollo and Hermes cabins were at the pavilion yelling at each other for some (most likely stupid) reason. Honestly though, for two of the most upbeat and happy cabins they looked downright murderous.

_Hmmm… I wonder what they were so mad about._

Then it dawned on me.

It was Monday.

Gods, they could not be having this argument _again_? Damn it. This was not good. Appetite fading, I spotted a gloomy looking Nico and an annoyed looking and Percy sitting a few tables away.

"Please tell me this is not happening_."_ I asked while walking to them. But the answer was already clear; it was written all over their disgruntled faces. I slumped down next to them while trying to contain a groan. The shouting match continued.

"NO, you cannot have both Thalia AND Nico, on your team – that would be SO UNFAIR"

"FINE. Then YOU can have Nico, but then WE get Percy."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? The last time Percy and Thalia were on the same team, they set the forest on FIRE and sent EVERY member on our team to the INFIRMARY!"

"Yeah, but we still won…"

"No. I say WE get Nico and Percy, you can have Thalia"

"WHAT?"

And on it went; a cycle of petty argument over who-got-who for their team –without even bothering to ask any of us about our opinions on the matter, mind you –that seemed to never end.

Finally, Percy got really pissed and voiced what I'm pretty sure all three of us were thinking.

"DO WE EVEN GET A SAY IN THIS?" he yelled, and I could practically see mini hurricanes brewing in his eyes. Oh, he was _so_ mad. He was beyond mad. But then again, so was I.

They cabins simply ignored him and went back to arguing.

"Gods," I muttered "I hate being looked at as some object they can use just to win a damn game," making a mental note to zap both of the cabins as soon as I saw the first chance.

"They take the fun out of capture the flag." Nico grumbled, voicing my thoughts perfectly. "I've even considered stopping playing, with all the fights we've been causing."

"Same. And besides, all they think about is numbers, like whoever has the most out of the three of us is destined to win." added Percy, still looking really peeved.

I hated to admit it, but he had a good point. Campers always assumed whoever had two out of the three of us would automatically be victorious. And that wasn't only with us three. I began to think about all the times capture the flag teams strived for the most cabins and the ones with the most people. Quantity over quality. It was complete crap.

Then pretty much out of nowhere, Nico looked with this mischievous glint in his eyes that seemed to promise either the beginnings of brilliance or destruction. It made me instantly nervous.

"What if we can prove them wrong?" he whispered, as if that was an adequate way of explaining himself.

"What exactly do you mean?" said Percy slowly, looking just as confused yet eager as I felt. I suppose it was just the ADHD part of my brain, but I was already practically dying to know what Nico was planning. Then again, I was never exactly known for being the most patient.

"What if we can prove them wrong? We could show the camp that numbers don't matter? "

And with that, he explained his plan –an amazing, brilliant, insane plan, that if for some reason were to fail, would probably get all three of us killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

**The pedophiliac review button wants you to touch it. So do it.**

**Edited: 8/6/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own PJO. It's ricks world, my playground.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia POV<strong>

Tuesday. While I still wasn't in the best mood, I had at least I gotten some sleep last night. Zapping both the Apollo and Hermes cabin shut them up very effectively. Of course, it probably had helped that both cabin's campers were sopping wet with water when said zapping took place – courtesy of Percy – and therefore the electrocution was fifty times as painful.

Heh, they deserved it. And they would live. Probably. I would have to remember that little trick for the next time some Aphrodite chick tried to nag me into letting her give me a makeover…

Anyways, Nico, Percy, and I were walking to the big house to get approval to the perfect plan Nico had told us about the day before. To be fair – the idea _was_ a little insane –but I was positive we could pull it off. As long as we could convince Chiron to hear us out, we were golden.

Oh this was going to be fun. I was so excited. So _so _excited. Nothing could have possibly ruined my mood as we began to walk to the big house, nothing except—

"WE TOLD YOU NO. YOU CAN NOT HAVE BOTH OF THEM ON YOUR TEAM!"

—except for the Apollo and Hermes cabins, _having_ _the exact same fight as yesterday._

_The air around me cackled with electricity. No. This was not happening __again. __For the love of—_

_"You have got to be kidding me." Nico looked just as mad as I felt. Strangely, Percy was smiling. Upon seeing death breath and my looks of confusion, he just motioned for Nico and then whispered something in his ear, which had them both soon ginning like the idiots they were. Almost immediately after, Nico departed toward the two cabins._

_Now this was going to be interesting. I watched the ensuing action with rapt attention._

Almost as if on cue, screams of terror echoed throughout the camp. Shuddering, two cabins almost tripping over each other in fear, panicked cries –so it seems Nico went with the usual skeleton scare. All things considered, the little twits got off lucky.

Nico trudged back up to us a few minutes later looking tired but otherwise happy.

"So I take it you have success?" Percy asked, in a mock business-like voice.

"Let's just say, we won't be bothered for a while…" We laughed as we arrived on the House porch, seeing that Chiron was already outside to greet us.

The old centaur smiled "Well, I must say it's nice to see you again, Percy. And Thalia, and Nico, it's been quite a while." We all smiled and nodded.

I suppose at this point he may have asked us the reason behind our visit to the house, but Nico beat the horse-man to speaking.

"Sir, we come here with an important request…" And thereupon he began to explain the basics of our plan. Chiron was indisputably a good listener –he never interrupted, was attentive, and seemed to mull over everything we had to say. But the entire time, he stared at Nico with such a look of intensity that it was a wonder that Death boy didn't spontaneously combust on the spot. It was unsettling.

As Nico finished the lecture –which at that point was getting really boring– Chiron let out a sigh, the first sound he'd made since zombie man began his speech. Several seconds of an uncomfortable silence followed, until finally—

"I suppose I will allow you to continue with the plan if you must, but_ try not to kill anyone__ I'm serious__._ Now please do me a favor and get the rest of the cabin counselors so that I can explain the…change in plan."

_Woooohooo! _Fighting to hide my gleefulness, I nodded and began to walk back to the door. Nico and Percy were making no such effort, and both wore grins that practically took up their entire face.

Phase 1: complete. Now to let the entire camp know…

To say they were in for a surprise would be an understatement.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Most everyone knew better than to distract me when in the middle of researching. Those who didn't…well, let's just say they figured it out real fast.

But anyways, I did not take kindly to being disturbed.

So, when a knock on the Athena cabin door jolted me out of trying to understand the complexity of the Chaos theory (found on dedalus's laptop – the man took apparent joy in explaining things in the most complicated of ways) I was not exactly a happy camper.

Annoyed, I answered the knock on my cabin door to find an out of breath…Percy.

_Well, this better be good. If he got his camp necklace stuck in the vending machine again I swear to gods—_

"Meeting in the big house in ten minutes, nothing serious, but there has been…..a change of plan for capture the flag on Friday."

Oh. Well that was unexpected. He obviously saw my befuddlement, but he just smirked and walked away without bothering to explain anything else.

I must say that even with seaweed for a brain, Percy could be damn hard to figure out sometimes.

I tried to continue where I left off on my laptop, but at that point my concentration had been broken and I didn't have enough time to get anywhere, anyways. Oh well. Might as well get to the big house a few minutes early and see what kind of crazy predicament Percy had gotten himself into with the capture the flag game.

Because he _was_ planning something. That much I could tell; the look he gave me before leaving my cabin told me everything I needed to know. Well, almost everything. Not the actual plan itself, but you get the point.

When I arrived at the big house, the first thing that came to my attention was the fact that Thalia and Nico were talking to Percy with the same type of smugness evident on their faces. Gods, that meant that Percy wasn't the only one involved in whatever was going on; all the kids of the Big Three were in on it.

This was either going to end up as brilliant or an absolute disaster, and something told me it was going to be the latter.

**Nico's POV**

We waited inside the big house as the cabin counselors began to trickle in – some sitting down and simply waiting for the meeting to start, some going about their usual business as if no meeting had been called in the first place.

Notably among the second group were the Hermes counselors – Conner and Travis Stoll – who were trying to tape a 'hug me' sign to Clarisse's back. The war cabin counselor herself was oblivious to them, sharpening her knife with vigor. The new Aphrodite leader (Drew, I think was her name? Either way, she scares the Hades out of me) was putting makeup on in the corner; Jake Mason, the Hephaestus counselor was subconsciously tinkering with some type of metal.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow when she saw the three of us together and standing next to Chiron, but took a seat with without commenting.

Looking around, I noticed that every cabin counselor was in attendance. Let the fun begin.

…

"To put it simply, we have a triple cabin challenge. It will be against—"

"Every single other cabin." I interrupted, "If they're willing to accept, of course."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: complete. Let me know what you think :) like it? Hate it? What'd you rate it? By the way, this is NOT a percabeth story, and as one review said, and I'm really tired of them too.<em>**

**_So push the review button. See it? It's right there. And it wants you to push it ;)_**

**_Edited: 8/26/2014_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Hello again! I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. And to clear the confusion the big three are going up against the whole camp, not just one cabin. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything in it. Yet…**

**There is a section of passing notes, just to be clear:**

_Nico_

Percy

**Thalia**

**Annabeth's POV**

As the news was given, I barley was able to register the news due to shock.

_Surely, they can't be that stupid?_

Yet again, I was shocked by the stupidity of the big three. Okay, I could see Percy doing something like this. I mean he's just a seaweed brain, period, But I had hoped the other two had a little more sense than him. I was wrong.

I guess I should explain. You see, cabin challenges are basically a crazy game of Capture the flag, But in them normally it would be one cabin against any of the other cabins they challenge. _This _cabin challenge though, the Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus cabins have challenged the entire rest of the camp.

So it would line up to be three teenagers vs. 200 other ones. They didn't stand a chance.

Most importantly though, in challenges like this, campers were allowed to full on attack, and although everyone tried to avoid it, people could be killed.

So, instead of them just plain losing to us and being embarrassed to death, they would be embarrassed, run through with a sword, and probably put to death. _Fun right?_

Anyways, about an hour after the meeting we decided to hold another planning meeting about how were going to beat the big three. We had someone spying on them while the meeting was being held, to be sure that they didn't overhear.

I knew that we could beat them, we just had to figure out how…..

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

When The Stolls had suggested an idea at the meeting my first thought was that it would not end well. Sorry, but they never do.

However, _this _idea was genius.

You see, we had a pretty good idea what they would do to get our flag, but we all wanted to know the defenses they would have to prevent us from getting theirs. Which brings us to the plan.

We had the Hephaestus cabin build us some micro-voice recorders that were so small it was almost impossible to see them unless you looked _really _hard. The next step was to somehow attach them to our victim's clothes without them noticing. They would go to their meeting and talk about everything they were planning, then before they went to bed, we would have an extraction team go and remove the recorders which we would listen to the next day. It was foolproof and absolutely perfect.

**Thalia POV**

I was just getting ready for our 'plan to beat the crap out of the campers' meeting in my cabin when I heard a knock on the door to find…Annabeth.

"Sorry to bother you Thalia but I left my…Laptop somewhere, and I wanted to see if it's in your cabin.

I let her in. But this was strange, Annabeth never left any of her stuff lying around….or didn't remember where she put it. She searched the room. After a few minutes she gave up, and said that maybe it was in Percy's cabin.

As Annabeth left though, her hand seemed to brush against my Jeans. Just for a second, but longer then necessary. she left the room with a touch of a devilish grin, and her eyes triumphant. I suddenly had a bad feeling, and checked the patch of my jean.

After a few minutes I spotted it. A voice recorder. I was fuming; this was _way_ below the belt. Caught up in my fury, I didn't notice the time.

Oh gods.

I had to warn Percy and Nico, this had probably been put on them too. I ran to Nico's cabin, which is where we decided to meet, because most of the campers were to creeped out to go near it, not that I could blame them; it was really creepy, so we would be less likely to be overheard.

When I arrived the other two were already waiting for me.

"Thalia! You're like, 10 minutes late, but it doesn't matter, we haven't really discussed stragity yet, anyway, but I was thinking…." I interrupted Death boy.

"WAIT! And shut up a minute I need to get something…" I rummaged through my pockets to find a blank piece of paper and a pen. How it got there I have no idea…

I began to write

**Annabeth bugged me with a voice recorder. Anything we say is being taped.**

_Well, what are we suppose to do?_

Isn't it obvious?

**WHAT?**

We feed them a bunch of Bull….

_**Ohhh….**_

Wow. I guess Aquaidiot isn't so hopeless after all.

"So about that plan..." I stated really loudly, so the recorder could hear.

_This was going to be fun._

**So much for foolproof Annabeth! Heheheh.**

**Soo, Love? Hate? Whats your rate? And BTW I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be updating for a week. Sorry! But I'll make it longer next time :) and if you have any ideas, let me know with a review.**

**Don't forget to review :) reviews make me write faster**

**the button wants you to touch it. So do it ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Hi! I'm back ;) Thanks for all my reviews, you guys are awesome, they really make my day.**

**So, I have decided to pick a favorite review, and I will answer or reply to them in the beginning of my chapters. This week it was by CrazyDyslexicNerd. Here it goes…**

**Lol, this ideas amazing! And I like that you get that Percy's not an idiot, just, as Annabeth's said in that book about demigods, obtuse. Update soon!**

**Thank GOD! I thought I was the only one! You people need to realize Percy is NOT an idiot, and although sometimes clueless, He can be really intelligent when he wants to be.**

**So on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything in it. Rick set the canvas, I just painted a scene.**

**And heads up the Gods are OOC; I didn't even try to make them in character.**

**Thalia POV**

"Nico, you stay defense, summon skeletons, or anything, but keep them out. Percy, go the main route to distract them, while I take the side. They won't know what hit them." I concluded the meeting.

Our fake plan was plain, simple, and boring, yet exactly what the rest of the camp would expect us to do. I absolutely loved feeding the enemy side a bunch of shit.

So, I walked back to my cabin, got changed and ready for bed, and tried to hide the smirk on my face when they snuck into my room thinking I was asleep, and took the recorder off my clothes, Most likely to listen to tomorrow at their meeting.

We would be holding our _real_ defensive meeting right after the camp had theirs. I had this idea that Nico shadow travel to their meeting to see if they buy our story. That was all they would be doing tomorrow, so when the meeting was over he was to come to ours and tell us if they did.

Putting these thoughts aside, I began to fall asleep.

**The next day…Nico POV**

"Success."

"Are you sure?"

Well if I wasn't sure why would I say it was a success? We were at our real meeting, and I had just come to report about cabins 'spying on us meeting' or should I say 'try to be spying on us meeting.'

"Annabeth seemed slightly suspicious, but accepted it along with the rest of camp. So now for the real plan?"

"Well Thalia and I were thinking…" Oh no. Them both, agreeing. This couldn't be good…

An Hour later I left the meeting a little unsure of our plan. It was risky. Very risky. But if we could make it work….

Thalia and Percy agreed that they both wanted me to go offense. They said that it would be very unpredictable, which I have to agree, but I was nervous. They had way more experience than me at Capture the Flag and I didn't want to mess up.

Meanwhile, on the defense side, I would summon some skeletons to keep campers distracted before I left, While Thalia would electrically charge the flag pole, so the camper's couldn't touch it without getting painfully electrocuted.

Percy would form a wall out of the creek, which was the boundry line, so they couldn't get back to their home side. When I got the flag, I would have to shadow travel over.

We set up trip wires all around the perimeter, and ditches and mines all over the place on our side. Whoever was left to get the flag, Thalia and Percy, with the help of my skeletons, would fight by hand.

Maybe I could get a few Hellhounds to help defend….

Anyway, while all of this was happening I would shadow travel around the enemy side until I found where the flag was located. I would then have to take the flag by foot, and if I had enough energy left, I could summon _more _of Hades servants to distract the defending side.

If I was to get caught, I could contact either Percy or Thalia to come and get the flag, by a messenger skeleton. But I doubt that would happen.

The plan did have drawbacks though.

We would all be slightly tired out by using our powers to help the defense. I don't even want to think about how many skeletons I would have to summon.

But we would pull it off. I knew we could.

**Up on Olympus (sorry, I couldn't resist.)**

Hermes appeared in front of the counsel. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades (Hades was allowed on Olympus more after helping with the second titan war) we arguing over the usual. Aphrodite and Areas were making out in the corner, Artemis was ranting about how stupid boys were to anyone who would listen, and Hephaestus was tinkering with a metal project. All the Olympians were going about their normal business, until Hermes interrupted

"HEY! I have news from camp half-blood."

This got everyone's attention, but he continued "There has been a cabin challenge, against the rest of the camp." Gods loved watching cabin challenges; it was the most entertaining thing since gladiator fighting.

Suddenly, Zeus blurt/shouted "WHATEVER SIDE HAS THALIA IS GOING TO WIN!"

Poseidon and Hades however had other thoughts...

"NICO OWNS YOU ALL!'

"WE ALL KNOW PERCY IS TOTTALY THE BEST!"

The pointless bickering went on for what seemed like forever until Athena asked "well, which cabins have challenged the rest of the camp?"

The fighting momentarily subsided. They were curious…

"All of the big three cabins." The three gods all stopped fighting. In fact, they were all smirking evilly.

All of the Big Three on one side. It was a scary thing.

**Okay, I know this chapter is a filler, sorry. But I NEED IDEAS! IF YOU HAVE ANY PRE-GAME IDEAS FOR DRAMA PLEASE INBOX ME! **

**So, as always don't forget to review ;) They make me write faster.**

**So, there's this button. See it? Good. Now press it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Hey again! I would like to start off by saying Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing. This week my favorite review was by DemigodOfZeus, and it said:**

**When I saw you didn't have any more chapters up I wanted to scream very loud, but figured that I really shouldn't because my parents would be worried about their daughter who screams randomly about a fanfic at 11:00 at night. XD Update soon!**

**Reply: Thanks for the review! I can tell you, when I read your review I burst out laughing at 11:00 at night and now my parents ARE really worried. And I'm updating now, so hope you're happy :) **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything to do with PJO. I shudder to think what It would be like if I did.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I reviewed my plan, yet again in my mind. It was a good one, and I hoped it would be enough.

For the defensive line, we had the Hephaestus set up traps, around our perimeter. Half Apollo cabin had set up archers, at most of the trees.

_Hope they don't fall out…though it would be funny…_

The Hermes cabin along with, the Demeter, Hephaestus, and Dionysus would make up the rest of the defense.

Demeter's and Dionysus's kids would work their hippie nature magic and make plants grow around the flag, and engulfing whoever tries to break through them while the Hermes and Hephaestus cabins would fight on foot.

I hoped this would cause a distraction for us to get the Big (along with their ego) Three's kid's flag.

While all this was happening, the other half of the sun gods kids, along with the Athena and Areas cabins would make up our offense.

We probably would have been fine with just the Areas cabin, but with the crazed cabins lust for blood, and There major grudge against Percy, and Thalia, It's a _really _long story involving a lot of makeup and everyone in the cabin being sent to the infirmary, we decided they needed to be watched so that they would hurt any of the big three _too _badly….

Areas would lead the main raid, with the help of some of my cabin, while the rest of our cabin (including me) and Apollo's would take the side, and sneak up to get the flag.

With our numbers we would have that cabin surrounded. We would win this game in no time.

"Annabeth? Hellooo, earth to Annabeth...Do I need to have Thalia come over and shock you?"

Malcolm's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

Oops. We were having a discussion, sorry, he was lecturing me on a bunch of computer mechanics and engineering in our cabin while I guess I zoned out. Sorry, but Architecture was way more of my thing…

**PAGEBREAK**

"Tired?"

"I could keep going all day."

Percy and I decided to have a short sparring match before dinner, and by short, I mean if we were still going after about an hour, we would call quits. During real fights and/or matches I guess Percy was slightly better…but only because of his invulnerability. If he didn't have it, I would sooo whip his butt.

We didn't get to spar much though, because it always took up to much of day. You see, after fighting for so many years together, we knew each other's style so well that it was impossible for one of us to get the upper hand. We actually tried fighting until one of us surrendered once, but it took up the entire day, and we both pretty much were passed out for the next one.

"You seem to have a pretty big ego for someone who is going to _lose_." Seaweed Brain observed.

"In your dreams. This is just warm up, for now and for Friday." I retorted.

"Which brings us back to your giant ego…"

"My giant ego? Excuse me, _I'm_ not the one who decided to join at team consisting of _three freaking people_, and having a large enough head to think I even stand a chance."

"Well deadly pride isn't _my _flaw."

"Percy!" now that was below the belt. He did _not_ just say that. I continued, "Excuse me for being worried about you guys! Do you even realize how dangerous this is?" I was getting really angry now. Blame stupid Seaweed brain, he always finds the perfect way to completely piss me off.

"We don't need your concern, in case you haven't noticed; we are perfectly fine caring for ourselves!" I could tell he was just as pissed.

"Fine!" and I stormed off; screw the stupid sword match we were having.

**Thalia's POV**

"Want to talk about it?'

"No." Annabeth just muttered grumpily as she sat for lunch next to me.

"So what happened between you and Percy?" The look on her face clearly said _how did you know that?_

Well it was kind of obvious. Percy was just as grumpy as she was at our meeting on offensive strategy.

_I wonder how long they will keep fighting _but_,_ I think I knew the answer: Too_ long_. Seriously, both of them could give Nico a run for his money, holding grudges against each other, and I knew neither of them would back down, they were both too stubborn for their own good.

"Oh. Nothing much. Just the usual, but I must say, he sure does have a talent for pissing people off."

_Wow, what gave it away? _

"I must say though, it is _really_ entertaining to watch you two fighting, and stop trying to hide your anger. It's so tangible in your voice anyways that it's practically edible." I said in a matter-of-factly way.

"So are you saying that you're eating my piss? Because, that's just disgusting."

We ate for a while in an uncomfortable silence. I saw Nico and Percy shooting me glances, and decided to get to business. "Look, Annabeth although I would have eaten lunch with you anyway, I come here on behalf of the Big three team for the cabin challenge. We would like to make a proposal."

She raised her eyebrows, but just replied "It being?"

I continued "Well, We are so sure that we are going to win" she rolled her eyes at that, but I continued as if she hadn't " That we would like to make a bet, because bragging right just doesn't seem like enough. I propose that if we win, we don't want to have to do any chores for a month, and we would like to have the first shower times. If we lose, we do KP for a month and all the cabin inspections." She seemed to consider it. I continued anyway,

"Go to your next camp planning meeting and take it up with the cabins, we will arrive 1 hour after it starts, for you guys, and us, to swear on our terms. "

**Annabeth's POV**

"Go to your next camp planning meeting and take it up with the cabins, we will arrive 1 hour after it starts, for you guys, and us to swear on our terms." Thalia smirked and walked away.

_They are so on._

**Another chapter, Finished! I tried to make it longer, because I didn't want to be eaten by a Kracken. Thanks for all the ideas, If you have anymore PLEASE LET ME KNOW! You all are the best!**

**I just finished running 2 miles in twelve mintues :) WooHooo new record! But now I'm tired….Oh well….And Team Big Three, I have decided to use some of your idea :) I like it a lot XD**

**So let me know what you think! Reviews, as always, help me write faster :D**

**Peace out,**

**-Livetolaugh**

**Press the button. I dare you to. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Guess what time it is…UPDATE TIME! Thanks to 3 words FAB. for a ton of great ideas :) My favorite review of the chapter was by Hidden in the flames meSTDSD who said:**

**Nice chapter. I had to wait about 30 minutes to read this chapter. So annoying having to wait. I should scream at Annabeth for falling into the big three's trap. But then Athena would kill me. Well her children die all the time and she does nothing so...Aahh. No I didn't mean it like that lady Athena. Don't kill me because father and sister will get you. Yep that's right I'm a demigod daughter of Zeus. Got a problem. With that. Safe in camp. PERCY! COME BACK HERE SEAWEED BRAIN! GO MAKEOUT WITH ANNABETH!**

**This made me laugh…a lot. So, thanks for brightening my day:D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't and will never be able to afford to own PJO.**

**And Heads up, my style of writing may be off because I currently am suffering from Harry Potter fever. **

**Annabeth's POV**

At the end of the meeting we agreed to the big three's bet. We were _so _going to show them up.

During our meeting I showed the campers my newly devised plan on how we were going to beat the big-headed three. It was callous. It was vile, in fact some people may go so far as to call it evil, but it was also our best chance to secure our win for capture the flag.

I was done messing around, and I was done going easy on them because I didn't want to hurt them. It was time to play dirty.

Now this plan could go very wrong. We all (unfortunately) had experienced the unstable 3's tempers, and none of us were anxious for a repeat, we had actually just rebuilt the cabins Thalia and Percy destroyed, and finally gotten the kids out of the mental hospital after what Nico's little tantrum.

But if it went according to the plan, we would be able to disorganize the opposing team enough that we would be able to get through their defensive system easily while capturing the offense in the process.

**PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK **

"I'll have my invisibility cap on listening. Don't try anything too harsh." I said as firmly as I could. We were just outside the Aphrodite cabin waiting for the big three to show up, under the pretense of…..never mind, it didn't really matter as long as they get the hell up here.

Sure enough over the next five minutes all three staggered up, gagging because of the reeking smell of perfume. Not that I could blame them, I was pretty much about to barf myself.

"Sorry, Drew? Could you tell us why were suppose to be up here, Annabeth said she had a message for us." Thalia explained, slightly annoyed, she and Drew didn't get along well. Let's just leave it at that.

"Sorry" Drew began in her girlish, super high, not to mention annoying voice. "Annabeth's busy; she left me to pass the message."

"Don't listen to it. Annabeth's sure to just be trying to throw us off, let's go guys it's not worth it..." _Damn. Why does Percy know me so well? _Thankfully Thalia came to my rescue.

"But what if it's important? You know, not everything revolves around this game."_And so the bickering begins…_

"Well, what if it's not important? What if, by listening to this, they completely blow our plan?"

"We aren't going to know if we don't listen to it seaweed brain."

"Don't call me seaweed brain, Pinecone face."

"Hmmmm" drew walked around the bickering match, plotting to add damage. "Seems we have a problem…" She cornered on Percy.

"I must say a feel for you Percy, must be hard being second to Thalia.." Charmspeaking evident through her voice. "You know, I think you, should be, in charge. Show miss 'Just because I'm Zeus's kid' how to run the show…"

Realization came on Percy's face, as if he had just realized how right drew was sounding. Come to think of it, he probably _was_ just beginning to think of how Drew was right…

She then turned on Thalia.

"Wow…I must say, I'm surprised with you Thalia. You deserve a better team. People who really listen to you. You're the most powerful; _you _should be giving the orders…."

Thalia seemed to consider it, and after a bit more persuading, she agreed.

Lastly Drew rounded on Nico.

"And Nico…poor Nico, left out on the action? Taken to just following these two bigheads? I can't say I'm surprised you stay forgotten just as you father does, when it comes to the other two…But I thought you would be better, after all, this was _your _plan. It only seems fair you lead…"

Nico looked definite and angry. _Not a good sign…_

The Barbie continued "well, Annabeth just says to be warned, why dont you three go back to planning." She bounced back into her cabin.

_This could defiantly work…_

But as I crawled into bed, until the panicked screaming everywhere woke me I couldn't help but think

_Maybe a little bit too well…_

**The end. Sorry, not my best work. Let me know what you think :) **

**For some clarifications: Let's just pretend Thalia is a camper. And before you go all crazy, I don't intend to to Nicalia or Thalico or whatever. **

**Now, next chapter will be a pre-plan by the big three. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW. Thanks. **

**As always thanks for reviews, and reviews help me write faster! **

**Peace out,**

**Livetolaugh**

**By pressing **_**this **_**button, you will save the fate of the world.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Why, hello again! Welcome to my new chapter :) Last chapter's favorite review was by lilmissfashionista, but it's kind of really long so I'm too lazy to post it. But I will reply:**

**Firstly thanks for your review, I think your example was pretty funny, and your creative threats to make me write faster were very effective!**

**Secondly I just read a Fanfic called ****Verdict**** by CoolWater123 and it's probably one of my favorite stories. Ever. So do me a favor and go read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I'm working on it….**

**Annabeth's POV **

I ran outside my cabin to examine the collateral damage: it wasn't very pretty. The camp was in complete chaos, a huge storm was brewing, not to mention the hurricane coming to shore. Skeletons were towering over some of the younger campers, who were beginning to show signs of insanity._ Not again…_

Last time Nico ordered the skeletons here, it didn't go so well.

On top of this the cabins were becoming endangered. The Apollo cabin had already collapsed due to an earthquake by a very short tempered son of Poseidon, which I had somehow slept through, and the Areas cabin was now on fire courtesy of Thalia.

The off-task, ADHD part of me wondered if she had been aiming for Percy or Nico, or if she just lit their cabin because she hated the War-Gods kids (not that I could blame her, no one really liked them.)

Anyways, through all of the panic I spotted Aphrodite's kids cabin outside of their cabin, complaining how they needed their 'beauty sleep' and crap, Drew among them. I angrily stormed over.

"DREW! I SAID TO CAUSE A LITTLE MISTRUST, I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO GET THEM TO BLOW UP CAMP!" she cowered in fear. Good, she needs to know who's in charge.

All the same, her lip quivered a little bit as the spoke, "Wasn't _my _fault they took it too far, and it was _your_ plan. Now," she spoke to me like I was a preschooler, "I think you need to stop them before the _completely _ruin camp, becausewe all know what a shame _that _would be." Sarcasm etched in her voice.

Gods, I hated her. I hoped Thalia would set their cabin on fire too. To be fair not all of the Love Goddess's kids were stuck up snobby toe rags, but I wouldn't miss the smell. That place _reeked_ of designer perfume.

Unfortunately, she did have a point. We had to calm down the big three before thing got out of hand. Not that they weren't already, but you get the point.

After a few minutes we spotted the big three, near the edge of the woods. I could just make out their voices, and let me tell you, I was surprised. They didn't seem to be physically attacking each other, but I must say, I had no idea Nico had that _colorful_ vocabulary. Come to think of it, he barely ever cussed, but with the words he was saying, he could give Thalia a run for her money.

With the help of the entire Areas cabin, and Hephaestus cabin, we managed to calm them down enough to get the three to the big house. But, not before Percy made a huge tidal wave crash through the entire camp.

**Thalia's POV**

I was mad.

Scratch that, I was fuming.

I mean, by Gods, how stupid could these idiots be? _Hades damn them…oh wait, Hades wouldn't damn his own son…so just damn Percy. Zeus damn Nico._

I should be the one in charge. I should have the power.

Unfortunately, after about 15 minutes of good, solid fighting, we were rudely interrupted, and forced to go to the big house, I mean, I didn't even get to electrocute Nico for using those cuss words at me. And don't even get me started on Percy….

I vaguely heard Annabeth yell at the Aphrodite counselor to do something, but my anger kept me from noticing well. Those…those...I didn't have a word foul enough to describe them, were going to pay. They would regret messing with a daughter of Zeus.

Then, suddenly, a voice seemed to wash over me, lifting my anger spell. The fury evaporated right out of me. I looked to see the same could be said for Percy and Nico.

I was ashamed.

I mean, how could I have been so cruel? Percy's been through much more than me, if anyone deserved to lead he did…or Nico. He never got the respect he deserved; this would be a great opportunity for him.

Now don't get me wrong, I _did _want to be the one in charge. Power wasn't my fatal flaw for nothing. Over the years though, and through experience, I learned to keep myself at bay. Until tonight….

"Listen, guys, I'm so sorry.." But I was cut off by Percy.

"Don't start; it's all of our faults. And, I think your right, you should defiantly be leader."

"No way! Your way better at it then I am. You or Nico would be a lot better." Nico cut in,

"I haven't lead…like anything; you too have much more experience."

"Not true" Percy and I said at the same time. Weird.

"ENOUGH!" Annabeth cut into our argument. "Drew, did you over reverse it?" And that's when it clicked.

Drew.

Charmspeaking.

Annabeth was so dead.

**Percy's POV (sorry if I don't do it justice.)**

"ANNABETH CHASE, HOW COULD YOU!'

Well, there goes the other eardrum. Thalia has quite a sound box. Part of me wanted to join her, but I held myself back. Annabeth's plan was cruel, even by her standards, but I would need to wait for my revenge. So, I gathered whatever self-restraint (which by the way, Isn't that much) left to keep myself from blowing up.

Thalia was a different story.

"DO YOU SEE US USING DIRTY SCHEMES AND TRICKS TO RUIN YOUR SIDE? NO! HAVE WE EVEN TRIED ANYTHING ON YOU?"

I, wholeheartedly agreed, and by the look on Nico's face, he did looked like she was about to cry.

However, Chiron intervened.

"Annabeth, I am very disappointed. However it doesn't do well to dwell in the past. Thalia as much as you may not like it, I think it's time to move on."

_Could have thought of that 20 minutes ago. Before my eardrums blew out. _

Thalia agreed, although I could tell she was still furious. We all were. I mean they practically turned us all against each other, and they expect us to forgive them? _Good luck with that one._

We all turned to leave, but took one last look at Annabeth.

"If you're going to play dirty, then don't expect us not to also. Good luck tomorrow." I left the Big house.

But not before I caught a single tear sliding down her cheek.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt awful. Percy's last comment kept repeating itself in my mind. I needed comfort, but the problem was the two people I needed most, I had turned against myself.

I'll admit, I did cry. Okay, well not like, a lot, or sobbing or anything, because only weak people do that. But I couldn't stifle the few that slid down my face.

"_If your going to play dirty, then don't expect us not to also. Good luck tomorrow."_

But then I realized something.

Tomorrow.

One more day. One day left to prepare, One day till we win or lose, one more day till this Gods damn game is over.

**Hot chocolate and chips…yum. And be happy, this chapter is longer then ! So as always tell me what you think….**

**andddddd if you ask nicely, I **_**could **_**have another chapter up would be short, but then after that would be the game!**

**Don't forget to review**

**If you push the button I'll give you money…okay not really, but still push it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Congrats! you earned a bonus chapter. Is it good? no.**

** Favorite review: Scout Neon Templar**

**Well, the rest of camp is now, officially, on document, screwed. Don't I use a ton of commas?**

**I wholeheartedly agree with you, so let the screwing begin! And I like this review because when I read my story afterwards, it occurred to me that I may have….a comma addiction. But what can I say? I love my commas.**

**This chapter isn't the same style as my other ones. But I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or unfortunately, the use of a comma.**

**Let the revelations begin:**

**Thalia's POV**

Chiron called us to the pavilion to prepare for the game about one hour before it started. As I put on my armor I looked back on this week.

It had been a crazy one even by demigod standards. I had put up with just as many of Annabeth's 'plans' as I could take.

Screw that. I had put up with _more _of Annabeth's plans as I could take. All three of us had. We were sick of her attitude and all of the shit she put us through.

Oh, we had a plan. In fact, it was amazing. But until the plan prevailed during the game, Percy had called dibs on fighting her, claiming he had 'a tab to settle.'

Good luck Annabeth. She was going to need it.

If we could just win this would all be worth it. Everything.

I wanted this more than almost anything I could remember.

If only we could show them…

**Nico's POV **

I don't really know if regretted following through with this plan. I mean sure, if we fail we'll all be good as dead. But, if we won, and I knew we could, maybe, just maybe, I could earn myself a little bit of respect. And besides, My dad was Hades, so it really wouldn't be _that _bad if I died.

I've never really gotten it before…being a child of Hades and all. Maybe this would help,

If I _could just win, _they might say 'hey, I guess this kid isn't so bad after all' or 'we should give him a chance.'

But it all depended on this game.

**Percy's POV**

At this point, I'm pretty the game is getting out of hand. They pretty much had a war counsel on how to beat us earlier today. _Seriously?_ for the state they were in you'd think a third titan war had started again.

At the same time, I really wanted to win this. Nico, Thalia, and I were always treated like some type of object in these types of games, tools _just ready _to help cabins win. It's time they treated us with some respect.

And I needed give Annabeth a taste of her own medicine. No need to tell her I've been holding out on her for a while. She can figure it out for herself.

But most of all, I just wanted this game over.

I hated fighting my friends, almost more then anything. It went against what I stand for. Like, really? By gods, my fatal flaw was loyalty.

At this point though, it didn't really matter. Because either way, I was in for one hell of a game.

**Annabeth's POV**

Today was the day. After today, one team would emerge victorious.

It had been a crazy week. There were more fights then I could even count. I was an emotional wreck and I'm pretty sure that was obvious.

I wanted this so much. I refused to be beaten by the enemy.

I remember when I was eight years old; I would beg Chiron to let us continue cabin challenges. Well…..that and getting a quest. He would always refuse. And I had always wondered why.

"_It's just an ordinary game Chiron. With only a few less people." _

It was a constant argument we had. The old centaur would always just shake his head and turn away.

Through the past week though, I'm beginning to understand why the challenges were banned in the first place.

Because this game was not ordinary.

It was a waging war between the two sides. Things get dirty, things get nasty. Neither side was out for the flag. By now, we were out for blood.

Say whatever you want about this game, but this is not your average capture the flag.

**This is different from he style of my other chapters, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Have a nice day. And don't forget to review :D**

**Push the button or the button will push you. (It makes sense if you don't think about it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capture the flag time! No, the whole game isn't in this chapter, and Percy and Annabeth will be fighting next chapter, after I learn how to write a sword fight. This chapter I'll be improvising. My favorite review this week was by cindella204 who said:**

**I hope Annabeth gets her "oh so wise" Athena child behind kicked from here to next month. Drew too. And I hope Nico gets an epic moment. Thalia and Percy too. They all need epic moments. Percy gets Annabeth, Nico gets Drew, and Thalia gets someone else majorly involved. It's BUTT KICKING TIME!**

**Oh, I have some intresting thing planned. I think you might like them ;) and yes, Drew and Annabeth will be served some good old justice from the big three. **

**Now, enough with the spoilers…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: last time I looked in the mirror, I wasn't Rick R, so I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Heroes!" Chiron yelled. Effectively shutting up the camp as we made our way the forest. Probably about to give the usual speech.

Sure enough….

"You all should know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. Magic items are allowed. Banners must be prominently displayed, no limit on guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, bound, or gagged, and although it is allowed, please try not to kill. I will serve as the referee and Battlefield medic. Arm Yourselves!"

Cue all the magical equipment.

Well, the speech started out the same as always, but of course the end was different. That was to be expected though, as this _was_ a cabin challenge.

A conch horn blew in the distance, signaling the beginning of the game.

We had sent scouts out to the enemy's side first, before our offensive party raided the side. Offensive players (including me) were to wait on our side until scouts reported where the flag was, and let us know the defenses set up.

After 10 minutes though, I was beginning to get worried. I mean, the big three wouldn't kill them all off, right?

As if right on cue and Iris message appeared in front of me. How the camper found a rainbow in the middle of a war zone, I have no idea. Looking closer, I saw that it was Conner Stoll, one of the counselors from the Hermes cabin, who we sent to be one of our scouts. He began to explain even before I could open my mouth.

"Can't get back, we're sealed in. Flag's in the northeast section, in the clearing about a mile off the giant ant hills. But Guys..." he paused for a second, to ensue in a raging battle between him and a skeleton. After the skeleton was killed (or should I say re-killed?) he finished his warning.

"It's a hell hole down here."

And with that the connection broke.

Finally knowing where to go, we led the team over the boundary line, but as we did so, the creek began to rise, until it created a wall, blocking us out of our own side.

_Guess we're staying for a while._

We were immediately met with a raging battle. As predicted, Nico had summoned a ton of skeletons to help guard the flag. I could only hope that it weakened him enough to let us get the flag by him.

As I surveyed the battle ground though, my eyes caught on two people. Realization dawned on me.

Because Nico wasn't leading the defending side. Percy and Thalia were.

_Damn._

**Nico's POV**

After summoning skeletons, and Hellhounds to guard our side, I shadow travelled to the other teams side. I had brought up roughly 350 skeletons to help our cause, but I was now so drained that I couldn't summon a bone.

I began to wander around, looking for the other team's flag, avoiding set up traps in the process.

All of the sudden, I found myself surrounded by campers.

There were so_ many_ that I doubted I would be able to take them on. Four dozen maybe, all armed with swords, knives, Bows, and a ton of other things that I probably couldn't catch sight of. All I had was a sword.

The first archer shot by me with ridiculous speed, missing my neck, only by a couple of inches. I drew my sword out, slipping to the side as another camper rushed at me. All the while Apollo's kid's arrow's continued shoot. One struck a blow to my thigh. The camper, Areas by the looks (and smell) of it, came into range and his blade nicked my shoulder blade. Dreams of getting the flag were beginning to seem hopeless.

I backed off to the side, out of the archer's direct path. Still, their speed made my hair stand on end. Soon, the force of the defending army came into view.

It was huge.

They began to draw their various swords of Bronze and Wave them in the air, looking ready to kill. There was going to be some serious airborne metal in about three seconds, and it would be headed straight for me.

The deadly knives flew by, thrown by many of the forces. I only got a few minor slashes, as I dodged the open attack pretty easily. Grabbing several of the many blades that now littered the forest floor; I tossed them back at lightning speed.

I couldn't help but think that the other side was kind of stupid, because they just _gave_ me their weapons to re-attack them with. Seven of the defending fell in the responding attack.

Now it was time for me to take the offense. With my dagger pointed in front of me, I rushed the crowd.

A pair of slashes cut up one of the camper's throats. I ducked a sword blade and stabbed its owner in the stomach, pulling the blade out to slash the camper behind me, who obviously thought that I would remin oblivious to the bad excuse for a sneak attack. My sword was tinged with blood, as I continued to doge the countless attacks from the mob. It had been cut down by at least one-sixth. I could practically feel their confidence ebbing away…

And I loved it.

Even though we _were _allowed to kill, I made sure to just incapitate or knock out the opposing force. Nothing serious, just enough to land them in the infirmary for a few weeks.

Or months. I could really care less.

Their attacks on me began to lose heart; I knew that _they_ knew it was pretty much over. I raced past the staggering few that were left, beginning the search for the other team's flag.

After a few minutes of hopelessly searching, I spotted it. Right on top of Zeus's fist, that seemed to be a trade-mark place while playing Capture the flag. A sprinkle of Hope spiraled into my chest.

But that was before I saw the defenses. It made the attack mob look like a bunch of fluffy bunnies. Okay, not the best comparison, but in my defense, I'm panicking.

I was drained of energy. I probably couldn't summon a single bone to help me. There was no way I could do this.

But as bad as it seemed, I had to try. My team was depending on me.

**The end. That literally took me over 7 hour's non-stop to write. I've never written battle before, so tell me what you think :) Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I thought that was pretty INTENSE**

**Oh, and I made a one-shot. Read it if you want ;D**

**Don't Forget to review!**

**If you don't press the button, bad things will happen.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hi again! Back from vacation, took a few days after to write this. Thanks for the patience... from some of you.**

**I still don't know how to write sword fights.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Ricks world, my fantasy.**

**This may not be that good. I have writer's block. **

**Annabeth's POV**

Tactical errors. That's why we were in this position. I shouldn't have been so damn cocky, and I never should have underestimated the big three. Heck, we should have had some kind of back-up plan in case for some reason they changed strategy.

Exactly like they ended up doing.

How could I have been so stupid?

You see, the game battle pretty much went like this:

Our offensive teams made it over the enemy lines and began our search for the flag. It wasn't very hard to find, but after taking a look at the defenses, my hopes of getting a quick win pretty much went down the drain.

Because instead of Nico being on defense, it was Thalia and Percy.

So, I'm about 88 percent sure we're screwed. Because we weren't prepared to take on two out of the big three.

In fact, we pretty much only prepared to take on Nico.

But it seems that the Big Three enjoy messing with my plans.

Fights were already raging all around me. I had my invisibility cap on, looking for an opening to grab the flag. While I was there, I surveyed the battle.

The entire side of the forest was in chaos. Campers were everywhere, some battling skeletons, which Nico apparently summoned before heading to our side, and a few of the Areas campers, charging three or four at a time.

The main focus of our forces was getting past the Hellhounds though, courtesy of Nico, But It wasn't an easy job. While three of the campers managed to drag a Hellhound, One caught hold of a camper and dragged them away. I didn't see who the camper was, and honestly, I didn't want to know.

Actually, I'd be okay if it was Drew….

Anyway, the few, who managed to get past death boy's living Hell attack, went on to meet Thalia and Percy in combat. No one had managed to get past them yet. The two were both really good at battle combat alone to start with, but paired together they looked unbeatable.

But I wasn't trying to beat them; all I had to do was sneak past the two.

Both of the defending seemed to be immersed in a fight, pretty much the whole Apollo cabin was attacking the two of them, but the odds seemed evenly matched. They both seemed distracted...

my heart was racing. If there was any time to get the flag, now would be it. I edged around the battle making my way towards it.

_Almost there….just a few more paces…..YES! Thank the Gods._

But apparently, the Gods didn't want to be thanked.

Because as I grabbed hold of the flag, an shock went through my body that blew me backward ten feet, my invisibility cap falling off in the process.

The stupid Flag pole was electric.

But that was the least of my problems now. As I was getting up, I watched as both Percy and Thalia finished off the Apollo cabin's attack then turn their full, undivided attention on me.

_Damnit. _

"Nice to see you here, Annabeth..." Percy said with a sarcastic shade evident in his voice. "Now let's see how well you fight."

**Nico's POV**

The defensive line on the camper's side was incredible. The Hephaestus cabin had set up almost every type trap known to the human race around the perimeter, and no doubt, every few meters or so up to the flag.

I had thankfully sent a few skeletons ahead of me for precaution, and saw many of where the traps were set up. However, I wouldn't be able to shadow travel anywhere inside, for the fear of landing straight into a trap.

Added to that, many of the Apollo cabin archers were set up in trees ready to shoot anyone they saw.

Unfortunately, I learned that the hard way when one of them spotted me, and shot an arrow that narrowly missed the top of my head.

And then of course, there's the actual defense set at the foot of the flag.

However even getting to that point would be nearly impossible.

_Nearly._

But I knew I could get there. I had a plan.

I leapt into open sight from the bush I was hiding in to give some archers a clear view of me. I could clearly see which tree the first archer's arrow shot out of, and just as the arrow approached, I dodged it. The other archer's saw the first arrow shoot and quickly followed its line of direction to me.

Running back into my hiding spot, I narrowly avoided the other arrows.

Now, with my goal in sight, I slowly made my way to the first archer's tree without getting spotted, and began to climb

Not for nothing, I was the son of the dead, and I could be dead silent when I needed to. (no pun intended.)

I snuck up behind the camper stationed there, and knocked him out before he even knew what was going on.

Careful to set him slumped in the tree so he wouldn't fall, I extracted his arrow and Bow.

After carefully taking Aim I shot the arrow from the farthest point possible of the route I wanted to take up to the flag, and to my pleasure many arrows began to strike the spot I had shot mine.

_I guess they're just mirroring whoever shoots first, thinking they saw me... _

Not a horrible idea, but they definitely could have thought that out more.

Thankfully, that re-directed their attention in the opposite direction, so getting past them should no longer be a problem.

Now it's just me versus about a billion traps.

_Joy._

**Annabeth's POV**

He side stepped and jabbed under my guard. It was a good trick, but it was one he knew that I would catch, I countered the strike and tried to disarm him, but to no avail.

"Stop holding back on me seaweed brain, it's getting annoying!"

He parried my strike and almost slammed me with his pop-out shield, but I jumped back just in time.

"How do you know I'm holding back?"

I aimed a stab at him, but he rolled to the side.

"Because Seaweed brain-"

Percy aimed a stab at my stomach, and I locked my knife on his sword's hilt and twisted. I didn't have enough power to disarm him, but he staggered back-word for a few seconds.

I let him regain his footing while I talked.

"I know you. Now stop trying to be a gentleman and put up a damn fight!"

We had been fighting for the last 5 minutes, and I could tell he didn't want to hurt me. He fought the same way we normally did in the arena, but I wasn't fooled. I'd seen him in battle before and I knew he could do better than this. And I'd been nagging him to try harder this entire fight.

However, the look on his face made me regret my words instantly.

"Fine. Just Fine! I didn't want to hurt you, Annabeth Chase, but if you want me to fight, I'm done worrying about you!"

I guess I finnaly cracked him.

And then we re-charged into battle.

...

Now _this _was more like a battle, and it made me regret my words.

I've fought Percy over a hundred times, but I wasn't prepared for what was happening.

Because in battle, he isn't the same old stupid brain he normally is, in fact, it's like he's someone else completely.

At first, he seemed slightly disconnected, as if his body was acting on its own accord. For all I know, he could have been thinking of lollipops and unicorns.

But as our raging battle went on, his expression began to change. It was the same look I'd seen him have so many times during fights, frightening, yet fascinating to watch.

_To watch._

His eyes literally sparkled, like the way they do when you can tell he's in a really good mood. But they were crueler, harsher, like a bird hunting its prey. I could see why monsters feared his presence.

We fought, and fought.

But in Percy's eyes like this was worse than if they looked mad. Emotionless. Anything. Everything.

Twisted and merciless, he looked almost….evil.

And it damn right scared me.

**Not the best. Sorry. I tried to make it longer.**

**READ THIS: I just saw the preview for the new movie Immortals which is pretty much the story of Thesis spelled wrong, so if you're bored go look up the preview on youtube, It looks like a good movie.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**If you **_**do **_**push the button, good thing will happen.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever :( Schools have been keeping me busy…Fav Review: by unsaid **

**Ares not Areas. Seriously are you that thick? Also the OOCness and poor use of 1st person is pitiful.**

**Okay not my fav review, but thanks for the spelling correction, I appreciate it. And thanks for your views, but I write how I like, and I'll never change that.**

**Not my best, not my worst. It's short. School's hard. It's a cool down from the intensity of last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in PJO. I could tell you I do….but I'd be lying.**

**Percy's POV**

I hated to do it. But after Annabeth's continuous remarks, I gave in to the pressure.

I wish she could have understood I was just trying to protect her. I didn't want to full out battle, I was didn't want to hurt her. (Not that I'd admit this to her face, or else _she_ would hurt _me…_)

But as the minutes pressed on, I began to see that I didn't have any other options. Every minute wasted on fighting was another minute I was distracted from protecting the flag. Granted, Annabeth _was _the biggest threat, but anyone else could easily sneak behind us, especially if Thalia was also immersed in a fight.

And so, the real fighting began.

**Nico's POV**

Getting past the traps were actually pretty easy. Getting hold of the flag….not so much. At least, I managed to make it past most of the traps…and I ended up escaping that one…so I was feeling pretty good about myself.

However, I wasn't too stoked about what would probably be to come.

Apparently there wasn't too much to worry about though, as I met almost no defenders on my way to the flag. _How odd…._

Pushing my thoughts to the side, I reached out to grab the flag.

And I knew instantly it was the wrong thing to do.

As if waiting for its queue, vines began to climb up the pole, wrapping my wrist to the pole, keeping me locked in position.

At first they were pretty easy to slice through with my sword, but the vines kept emerging, and cutting them wasn't getting any easier. If I didn't get out, the vines would probably wrap around me until I suffocated.

_What a stupid way to die….being attacked by a bunch of plants._

Anyways, I was so caught up in trying to free myself a barely noticed the people in front of me until they spoke

"It's no use Nico."

Drew. Gods I hated her. The timing of her presence couldn't have been worse.

Actually, I small part of me was glad to see her, because she was a key element in our plan to punish a certain blonde who's been giving us issues lately. But the positioning was pretty bad at the moment. We needed to capture her, but by the way things were going, pretty soon she would have me captured.

"Drew" I hissed, along with the angriest look I could muster.

She smiled sweetly at me before turning to the girl next to her.

"Keep concentrating sweetie, we need to keep these vines coming until he gives up." She turned and walked away.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

**Thalia's POV**

As I disarmed the last Hermes guy on me, I observed our defending ground.

The campers determinedly tried to get to our flag, but with results they were getting, they might as well have been trying to uproot the trees. The ground was littered with unconscious campers every few feet. Fights were raging all around us. I caught sight of Annabeth and Percy fighting right beside the flag.

Percy jabbed his sword, as he let out an insane laugh as he fought. Annabeth (who seemed slightly panicked at the state of him) dodged with beautiful grace.

Fish head slashed but Annabeth caught the strike on her Dagger hilt. She stepped in closer for leverage, their blades crossed, and for a moment she stood face to face with Percy, holding him at a standstill.

"I'll never let you beat me." Annabeth's voice was barely a wisper, but I still somehow heard it through all of the noise of the rest of the battle.

"We'll see about that." Percy echoed, in the same tone of voice as Annabeth, but with a slightly menacing shade to it. It was kind of unnerving.

The fight re- ensued.

I was so distracted by the two; I barely noticed anything until…. "THALIA!"

It was Nico. An Iris message, I guess, but I didn't have time to wonder where he found the rainbow before he started explaining.

"I need backup! I'm at Zeus's fist getting eaten by a bunch of vines. Either you or Percy need to get your ass over here before I suffocate. Now go!" and with that the connection was broken.

Before I could get so much as two steps though, Clarisse (the Pig herself) was on me. _Why do we always get the worst of luck?_

**IMPORTANT: few things:**

**Sorry it's short; with school it's been hard to keep up. Next chapter will be 15632643794237567369527 times more epic.**

**To clear up the confusion: In the last olympian, Rachel describes Percy's face when fighting as twisted, or almost evil. I decided to use that look in the last chapter... to the maxx.**

**Not my best, not my worst.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Push the button or the Big Three will **_**lose. **_


	12. Chapter 13

**Hello, I know ya'll don't really care about my excuses for not updating, So I'm just going to get on with the story…Fav review:**

**Wisegirl16**: **Well, I actually want the Big three to lose, just for being so cocky. But, I'm such a nice person so i'm reveiwing anyways. Great story!**

**Thanks for the review, I liked this one because you are honestly the first person to tell me you want the big Three to lose, and I admire your courage for that :) I will however, be writing the story to what I want to happen, so they may lose, or win, you'll just have to see!**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine, just like Harry Potter isn't Rick's.**

**There's a lot of fighting in this chapter. Slight Percabeth (ew) but it is only for tactical purposes.**

**Thalia's POV**

Now, I knew I could easily take on Clarisse. Okay, maybe not exactly _easily_ but the point is that eventually I could beat her. However, fighting her would take up a lot of time, which, unless want Nico to get eaten by a bunch of vines, we didn't have any to lose.

We circled each other at the base of the flag. Nearby, Percy and Annabeth, we're in full combat mode, looking as though they were fighting for their lives. Actually, it's possible they were…

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Clarisse came at me with a swipe to the head. I parried and returned with a thrust. She side swiped easily.

"Percy!" I yelled out, hoping to get his attention. He turned. For a second, he looked at me with the same maniac gaze he was wearing while fighting Annabeth. It quickly vanished. However, my distraction did give Annabeth time to aim a good swipe at his feet. Not that he'd feel it of course…

"This better be good, Thalia!" Reengaging in his fight. It looked as if he had the upper hand, but Annabeth wasn't going down without a fight. She stabbed and slashed like a demon, her tactics becoming wilder and wilder as each of the weapons collided.

"Nico...backup….we need to go!" I tried to answer they best I could while trying not to be ran through like a Thalia-kabob. But he got the message. The only problem: We were both in the middle of combat with two psychotic demi-gods that would rather die than let us get away. We needed a plan, and we needed it fast.

Suddenly, I got an idea. Now, maybe these girls were a challenge to beat when we were separate…but if we worked together….

I chanced a glance at the fight beside me. Annabeth brought down her blade on Percy's neck, which probably should have killed him instantly; had he not slammed his shield against it. The counterforce of the attack sent Annabeth stumbling, giving me just enough time to catch his gaze.

I prayed to any god I could think of that he understood the message. Otherwise, I was about to look like an idiot.

Knowing that this could possibly blow up our entire operation, I let my instincts take over. I dodged Clarisse, then slashed and stabbed, but not at the daughter of Ares. I went straight for Annabeth, catching her completely off guard.

While I was unfocused on her, Clarisse thrust her spear at my upper back, which would have run me through if Percy hadn't intercepted the tip with the flat of his blade.

Managing to recover from her shock, Annabeth launched a swipe at my face, which I easily deflected. Over to my side, Percy met Clarisse's second strike. With a yell, he kicked her legs out from under her. He stabbed downward, but she rolled to the side. However, before she could regain her footing, she was knocked over by a giant tidal wave.

Deciding to help end the fight sooner, I unleashed a massive lightning bolt on her. Add on the fact that she was already drenched in water (a great conductor by the way) and I knew she would be disoriented for a while.

With one final movement, Kelp head slammed the butt of his sword into Clarisse's helmet. The war god's daughter collapsed like a sock puppet.

That was the good news. The bad news was, while distracted on the other fight, I gave Annabeth time to get under my guard. She twisted my blade with the flat of hers, giving me no choice to drop my weapon.

"Well?" I challenged, trying not to show any signs of surrender. Meanwhile, my brain was working over-time, trying to think of options. Anything to get out of the position I was in….

She smiled triumphantly. Before she could close in for the win, she was spun around by a contempt Percy, who looked like he could have hit her. What he did do surprised me even more.

He kissed her straight on the lips. Apparently, she was just as surprised as I was, but before she had any time to react, her body went limp, and she dropped into Percy's arms, apparently unconscious.

"Painless." He muttered, as he laid her on the ground. "Too bad the same can't be said about where she's going."

One of the skeleton guards came up, waiting for orders on what to do with our new captives. Noticing their appearance, Percy quickly straightened up then gave them the orders,

"Take them both captive to our prison. This one," he pointed to Annabeth, "To that, well, 'special' arrangement we talked about." He smiled grimly. The skeleton obliged.

He then turned his gaze on me.

"Well?" he challenged, but I didn't know where to start. I don't think I've had so many questions in my life. All I could manage to say was

"Wha..?"

But he answered me before I could even finish my question. "Sleeper hold." He explained. "I learned it in one of the defense classes. She'll be unconscious for at least a few minutes. It didn't hurt her though…" he added as an afterthought.

"Anything else?"

"Just one thing. That was quite a kiss you guys had." I said, trying not to smirk. He blushed slightly.

"I had to surprise her….and that was the first thing I thought of..." Anxious to change the topic, he quickly added "Now you need to save Nico, Go!"

Oh, this talk was so not over, but he was right, we did have Nico to worry about right now. Speaking of problems…

"But I can't get through the water barrier…. You can though, so you should go!"

"I can't kill the man eating plant with some _magical lightning powers _so you need to go! I can take down the barrier, it should take a few minutes for the campers to realize it's down, because I won't be able to re-put it up. After that, you'll have a bunch of campers on you, but hopefully you'll have Nico. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can!"

And without waiting for my answer, he recharged the offensive campers trying to get to our flag.

_Magical lightning powers? _I thought amusedly.

I ran over the borders.

**Only a few chapters left! I'll try to update wayyyy sooner next time, I've been pretty busy.**

**On a random note, I found this group called 'TheLonelyIsland' on YouTube, and their songs are hilarious! You should check them out :)**

**-Peace out -Livetolaugh**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Review this chapter or I will get Dionysus to make you mentally insane.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **

**I know, I've been gone for so long. I've had issues with grades, am busy with sports and am currently recovering from bulimia (long story). But I'm back for the moment, and hopefully, you will enjoy :)**

**Fav review: ****PurplePercabethPandaLover****, your review finally motivated me to get off my butt and finish this story, so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I could make a very long list of thing I own, but the PJO books and characters are not one of them. All credit to Rick.**

**Thalia's POV**

When I finally got to death breath (after untangling myself from a _ton_ of traps by the way) the man eating plant almost encased his entire body, and he looked just about ready to meet his father the hard way.

I reached the base of the flag, and called to the sky. A thousand volts of electricity raced up my spine, and I focused on transferring the energy on to the plant, which would hopefully kill it.

Sure enough, the psychotic plant began to wilt and catch on fire (hope skull face didn't feel that) and after a few seconds it completely fried off of the flag pole and Nico, who looked very relieved and slightly green.

We stood next to each other, silent for a few moments mostly due to Nico recovering from lack of air because of suffocation by a vine, then finally….

"You couldn't have gotten here any sooner? I was almost about to die by the hands of a plant!"

Of course he wouldn't appreciate the fact that I just busted my butt defending _our_ flag and that I really shouldn't have needed to come here anyways if he had done his job and avoided this mess.

Well, I would admit the campers were playing pretty dirty game if they were willing to almost kill someone to keep them from getting their flag, but Nico should have expected this in the first place, after all, the campers have played dirty from the day we announced the challenge.

I didn't mention any of this though, because we needed to be on good terms and work together if we _ever_ wanted to win this game. So I just rolled my eyes.

"Just be glad anyone came. Now come on, zombie man let's get this flag back before the campers realize it's missing!"

He showed obvious signs of disgust for the nickname and made a whole lot of grumbling about Demeter plant powers and Aphrodite girls, (I agreed wholeheartedly on the Love goddess's spawns) but I did have a point, we needed to move.

He took the flag out from its post, and we began to make our way back. However, before we got very far, it looked like half the camp was already waiting for us.

I cursed under my breath.

I guess I had seen this coming. When the campers realized we had their flag, I highly doubt that they were very thrilled.

We were so close though! Just a few more minutes and we would have made it!

But it looked like the campers wouldn't go down without a fight. Unfortunately for them, neither would we.

I looked at Nico, who just pulled out his sword. Praying to any god who would listen to help us get out of this mess, I leveled my spear. Together, we charged into battle.

OoOoO

Looking back, this was probably one of the bloodiest 'battles' in a challenge game (or any game of capture the flag) that Camp Half Blood has ever seen.

Although exhausted, I managed to produce three the massive lightning bolts into the crowd, knocking a good fifteen t twenty people out as well as sending a message too Percy to get the hell over here, before me and Nico die from exhaustion.

Not that I'd ever admit it to kelp head, but having him during battle was a huge advantage. And Hell boy and I needed all the help we could get.

But for now, we would just need to hold off the campers ourselves.

**Nico's POV**

You would think that after almost killing myself in a one-one hundred battle, getting shot with about ten different arrows, after coming close to being dissected by Hephaestus traps about a thousand times, and almost passing out with exhaustion from summoning more skeletons today then I have ever summoned in my entire life that my day could not get any worse.

You would be wrong.

So here we were, fighting in the middle of a battle against over three hundred people.

Campers attacked us from anywhere we looked. Blood was everywhere, and Thalia and I were pretty bruised up.

I slashed and stabbed like a maniac, using the flag pole to knock out enemies almost as much as my sword. Thalia skewered the enemy with her spear, and kept the whole crowd at bay with her shield Aegis. Still, we had the disadvantage.

We had to remind ourselves that outside of this game, these campers were our friends. We couldn't kill anyone, only de-stabilize or knock them out. This tactic took up much more time, and gave the other side more openings for attack.

And as many people as we defeated, more kept coming to take their place. Although, we were both still standing at the moment, we couldn't keep this up forever.

We were losing the battle.

No matter how great we may have been at fighting, we both had to fight about a ratio of one hundred fifty people to one. The other side seemed to be slowly closing in on us, sealing us in until we stood back to back with campers crowding all around us.

"I guess this is it." Thalia said, as a camper lunged at her. She slammed him with her shield, sending the sword spinning out of his hand. "It's been nice fighting with you, death dude."

"The same to you, lieutenant lightning." I could practically see her roll her eyes behind me, "But there is no way I'm surrendering to these guys." I finished all while I smashed the butt of my sword into one of the attacker's helmets, successfully throwing him off balance.

"Well neither do I but what are we going to do?"

Her question was never answered. Because at that moment the ground lurched violently to the right, then left, and began to shake harder and harder until not a single person was able to stand.

I caught Thalia's eye, and knew we were both thinking the exact same thing:

Earthquake.

But this was impossible. We _never _got earthquakes here in New York. But it _had _to have been caused by someone, and I highly doubt it was Poseidon. Hmmm…

My eyes widened with realization.

_It couldn't be…?_

Apparently Thalia had come to the same conclusion.

It looks like Percy had arrived.

_Maybe there's hope after all…_

**Oh hai. I know I haven't been good with updates. I had been having problems lately, if you really want to know, just PM me. **

**On a diff subject, I just made a twitter, hehe so fun :)**

**Just a morbid thought for: MoA, if you think about it, Leo can cause fire, and Franks life will burn away if his**_** wooden **_**stick catches fire. Oh gods…**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Review the chapter or you will end up unhappy for the rest of your life.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hi, I know it seems like I pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth. Sorry**

**Disclaimer: The world of PJO would be an extremely scary place if I owned any of it, but fortunately for you, all rights go to Rick.**

**Annabeth's POV**

The rumbling coming from the ground jolted me awake.

For a second I had no idea where I was or what was going on. Then it hit me like a raging Cyclops.

I was in the middle of a cabin challenge, and losing this game was _not_ an option. I surveyed the area, but I was still not fully awake, and nothing made very much sense.

Questions exploded inside my head: Where was I? How long was I going to be stuck here for? How could I make an escape? Did I already eat dinner? (I was getting pretty hungry). Unfortunately, I had no answers. One thing was for certain though: seaweed brain is so dead.

I mean, seriously? Who goes and kisses someone and then traps them in some kind of prison? Well, I guess I could see myself coming up this type of scheme, but kelp head does _not _do this sort of thing. It was such an easy and brilliant plan, and so not his style that it made me furious.

Remind me to kill him when I see him again. Or kiss him. Maybe I can do both at the same time.

"Boys are so confusing," I mutter almost inaudibly, so it surprises me when someone replies,

"Hon, being lost in love is half the fun!"

Oh. My. Gods.

You can forget kissing anyone when I see them again. In fact, I might just throw the kelp head in to tarterus after this. Thalia and Nico can come too.

But I swallow a retort and summon the nicest voice I can manage,

"What are you doing here, Drew? I thought you were on our side?"

She simply beams at me (Making me want to puke).

"Change of plan, Nico offered to go on a date with me if I helped him out! Isn't that great? Besides, you so need this Annabeth! I'm doing you a favor."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but her 'favor' she was doing me made me uneasy. Drew never does anyone favors, unless they are sure to end up horrible. Never.

"What exactly is this so called favor?" I said in what I hoped was not panicked voice. But that's when I notice the boxes she has with her. And if I am correct, there is a ninety nine percent chance that by tomorrow, none of the big three will have any more kids.

She just smiled mischievously, confirming my worst fears.

"It's time to give you a makeover! You're going to love it!"

**Thalia's POV**

Fish boy's little stunt did not happen without a cost. By the time the earth began to stop moving, he looked as though he would pass out. Unfortunately, there was no time to help him.

Fortunately though, it left the campers looking just about as winded as he was. By the time that they recovered from their shock and were able to regroup, death dude and I had made pretty good distance to the boundary.

I could see the river from where I was standing. Just a few feet across, and we'd be home free. Just another hundred feet, and the game would be over! Just like that, we would prove that three _could _beat three hundred. That size of the team isn't important, and that the people on it are what truly matter.

But as much as we wanted to beat the camp, they _would never _go down without a fight, and I wouldn't expect them to.

_Let them try, _I thought to myself, _we'll show them not to mess with the big three. _

I charged into battle.

After about half an hour, I began to realize that we were in trouble.

We had barely made any progress toward the river, and although were holding off pretty well against the campers, we wouldn't be able to keep fighting forever.

Their numbers seemed endless, and no matter how many we defeated the enemy would eventually overrun us, and we would be forced into their prison with no protection left for our own flag.

By the looks on both Percy and Nico's face, I could tell that they reached the same conclusion.

But there had to be some other way.

Maybe there was some way Percy could just strangle them all with water or something. Or I could imbalance the electrical charge of atoms in their body. Maybe Nico could swallow the whole area up in a shadow.

Hmmmm…..

"Nico!" I yell out as loudly as I can. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see he is in the middle of fighting some intimidating looking Hephaestus kid. He doesn't look up. So I try harder.

"EARTH TO , GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!"

Apparently I was more intimidating then the other camper, because he is able to make his way over to me just as I knock out the camper I was in combat with by slamming my shield into her face.

I tried to tell him about this new idea I had come up with, but campers kept on disrupting us.

Between all of the stabs, thrusts, and parries I focused on, I was barely able to let him know anything.

We needed a distraction, not a long one, but just enough to get my plan across. I caught locked eyes with Percy. He seemed to understand what I was asking. I guess aqua idiot does have something other than just sand in his head. Who knew?

Either way, he caused a massive wave from the river to wash over the battle, protecting me and Nico with an air bubble.

I turned to give him a silent thank you, but I'm pretty sure that he passed out.

So I turned my attention to Nico.

"Shadow travel the Flag over now. We could have easily won a long time ago if we'd just thought of it." I shook my head at my own stupidity.

Zombie man just laughed, which was the last thing that I expected from him.

"Wha-"

"You don't think I haven't already tried that? I don't know why, but there isn't a single shadow, I bet Apollo just doesn't want his kids to lose. But that's not going to work, unfortunately. Got any other ideas?"

I tried to think of a plan, but really Apollo, no shadows? I didn't even notice, because he must have only direct shined the sun on our side, after all, there were plenty of shadows over here. Oh!

"Got it! Shadow travel to the border of the clearing, and try and run it in without being noticed. I'll cause a distraction with Percy, and hopefully they won't notice you."

I highly doubted that seaweed brain would be in any condition to fight, but I decided not to say that. Death breath looked pretty apprehensive as it was.

"Are you sure about this, Thalia? There are a ton of risks if I get caught-"

But I cut him off before he can finish.

"So don't get caught! I know it's risky, but it's our only plan, now go, the campers are already coming!"

It was true. Our talk was getting to be a little bit too long, and I could already them positioning for attack.

I gave Nico one last final look and turned to try and re awaken Percy. When yelling didn't work, I just gave him an electrical shock. That seemed too do the trick, although he was grumbling and cursing a lot.

Not that I was paying that much attention. I was currently fighting off yet another enemy.

The boy jabbed at me experimentally. I stepped away. I slashed. He rolled to the side.

I lost my sight of Percy. I scanned the crowd frantically, for any sign of him. There were none.

I carelessly tried to jab my opponent in the stomach. He was able to snap my spear as I thrust it toward him. When the camper was about to bring down his sword on my chest, he suddenly fell to the ground.

I looked up to see kelp head standing in front of me, with his hand still clenched into a fist.

"You're welcome." He smirked, before I could even find my voice. "Now how about that distraction?"

**Annabeth's POV**

I hated this.

I hated Percy for taking my knife; I hated Drew for doing this to me, but most of all I hated myself for getting into this mess.

It must have been at least half of an hour of being tied up in a chair and having to endure Drew and her hideous makeover supplies. Not only that, but I had no idea what was going on during the game.

I absolutely hated not knowing. And stupid seaweed brain knew it, and set up this stupid prison, because he knew I would go crazy being tortured by Drew and being left clueless about everything.

But not for long.

"Drew?" I said in my most sickeningly sweet voice that made me want to gag. She just turned to look at me, so I continued,

"I absolutely _love _this treat from you but I really need to get out of here. Do you know any way?"

The first part was so untrue that I had to struggle to get the words out. She just gave me a nasty smile.

"Of course I know how to get out, but what would be the fun in that? Besides, I wouldn't be able to paint your nails!"

I gritted my teeth. Obviously, the nice way wasn't going to work out, so I tried a different approach.

"Look," I started, all the friendliness in my voice gone, "I _am_ getting out of here. You won't be able to stop me. But if you can help me out, I can give you something in return."

She cocked an eyebrow, obviously interested. So I continued

"Percy. I'll let you go on a date with Percy."

By the look on her face I could tell we had a deal.

OoOoOoOo

I made my way to the big three's flag. The entire area was completely deserted, but the last traces of the battle around here could be seen.

Typical, they wouldn't leave a guard. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I carried the flag to victory. _And_ Percy being told he had to suffer through a date with Drew. Heh, that's what he gets for leaving me in prison.

I carefully picked up the flag, which thankfully did not shock me again because I 'borrowed' a camper's pair of rubber gloves. (I have no idea why they even had them in the middle of this game).

Slowly, I made my way to the river. I could see all the way across. A huge battle was raging, although something seemed to be brewing on the left side especially. I had no idea what it was, but it must have been pretty bad, because every single camper seemed to be over there, trying to put it to a stop.

Well, at least the big three idiots will have their hands full.

_Oh, I can't wait to see their faces!_

I began to make my way toward the boundary. Fifty feet….

I wonder how surprised they'll be to see that I got out of prison…

Forty feet.

Maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have to kill seaweed brain. After all, suffering through Drew would probably be more torture anyways…

Thirty feet.

I was so close, just a few more paces…

Twenty feet.

That's when I noticed. So caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even see Nico sprinting toward me with the flag in his hand.

Crap.

I willed my legs to run faster. I was almost there; I would be able to beat him! 10 feet away…

_Splosh!_

A solid wall of water crashed strait into me. I staggered to the side, and the world began to go fuzzy.

However, I dimly remember a splash through the water, a triumphant scream, and a horn that signaled the end of the games. Then the world went black.

**Up on Olympus…**

"I believe you owe us a total of one thousand three hundred and fifty drachmas between all of you." Zeus said, doing the math in his head. The rest of the counsel groaned.

Then he continued "Athena, you get one hundred from Poseidon's winnings for predicting your daughters escape, and Hades is allowed to take fifty drachmas of my winnings for his son carrying over the flag. Now pay up!"

The Big Three smiled widely as the other ten Olympians handed them over the money.

It had been a very interesting day. A betting pool was set up by Hermes, and every single god and goddess had ended up betting on something, though they were mostly watching for the action.

They had not ended up disappointed, even Areas had been pleased, and Aphrodite almost screamed with delight when Percy had kissed Annabeth.

It had actually been a kind of nice day, as the Olympians watched all of their kids practically battle to death with the rest of their family.

The strangest thing of all though, was that the big three were able to stay in the same room for over five minutes without causing some kind of explosion to happen in the world.

Maybe it was the fact that they're kids were all on the same side, or maybe they had been too engrossed in the challenge.

But either way, all three of the Gods left the throne room with a huge smile on their face, more proud of their kids then they could ever say.

**Still have the aftermath of this story to do…**

**To say sorry for taking so long to update, I made this chapter over double as long as normal chapters. Hope you enjoyed :) (sorry if it is not the most epic kind-of ending…)**

**Don't forget to review! They help motivate me to actually keep writing!**

**-Livetolaugh**

**PS. Review the chapter or summer will be cancelled. **


	15. Chapter 17

**HI, Happy Easter! If I can actually get this chapter done, consider it my Easter present to you! **

**Favorite review was by: zeynal, I do feel the same way, and I am partially incorporating your idea into my chapter, although they will not be breaking up, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Rick R. I severely wish I do, but I don't.**

OoOoOoOo

**Annabeth's POV**

It was only a few weeks after the legendary game of capture the flag, but felt like almost a lifetime. So much had changed since the game, when winning a stupid game had been the camper's biggest priority. How stupid and naïve they had been…

"Annabeth, you were just showing me the woods"

Piper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Weather that Percy was gone or not didn't change the fact that we had new campers. We had to make them feel as welcome as possible. _It's what Percy would have wanted…_

I took a breath to calm myself. "Alright, well, these are the woods. Make sure to be armed if you go in. They are mostly used for capture the flag, but sometimes cabin challenges too."

The daughter of Aphrodite looked at me puzzled, obviously not understanding what a cabin challenge was. I would have begun to explain, but I already felt myself slipping away, into the memories I had worked so hard not to think of ever since _his_ disappearance.

I was thinking of a certain night that would forever be engrained in my mind.

I had just woken up in the camp infirmary, but the sky was still pitch black. It took me a second to remember why I was here, but as I sat up, the details came back. I was disappointed, but pretty angry at myself as well.

_If only I could have been a little bit sneakier!_

Just as I began to survey my surroundings, a pair of eyes made me jump. Spinning around, I saw seaweed brain on one of the beds next to mine, continuing to look at me.

I decided to speak up first,

"Can't sleep?" he just grinned.

"Not even if I tried"

"Well congrats on beating the entire camp" I tried to sound happy for him, but he could see straight through me.

"Thanks…" He tried to sound upbeat, but I could tell that something was bothering him. I just raised an eyebrow. He sighed and began to explain,

"I hope you know why we did this. We didn't want glory or bragging rights or anything like that, but we were all just tired of being use. We wanted to show the rest of the camp….I dunno, I guess we just wanted them to know that we aren't a toy for them to use in their stupid games."

His breath became almost shaky, but he maintained eye contact.

"I'm sick of everyone using me, and I'm sick of everyone thinking that I'll do whatever they want. I guess we just wanted to show the camp that I'm not some kind of tool to use…I hope you'll understand"

I sat back, thinking about what he had said. I began to feel extremely guilty. Using them to get what you want, that was exactly what I had done.

I had almost turned the three against each other, tried to eavesdrop on their plans, and then here I was, offering Percy up to Drew even though he had no say in the matter. Some person I was.

And before I knew what I was doing, I began to spill out everything. From the absolute beginning of the game, all the way up to….

"And I just offered you up! Exactly what you're tired of! _Vlacas,_ no wonder you did this!"

And my rant continued. He was way more forgiving then I could ever be. He told me that it was okay and that as long as I was sorry, that he would overlook it. Seaweed brain did however, refuse to go on a date with Drew.

I understood completely.

Maybe the game was rough, and maybe it was stressful, but as crazy as it sounds the challenge did teach us a lesson.

I had always treated the big three (especially Percy) as part of plan. From the very first capture the flag up until now I never changed my ways.

But as we continued to talk for what would end up to be the entire night, I began to think that maybe, just _maybe, _I could change my ways. At least, I would try my hardest.

"Annabeth? _Annabeth? _What were you saying about cabin challenges?" I was brought back to earth once again.

"Wait, What?" I questioned, completely unaware of what she had said.

"Cabin challenges. What are they again?" Piper looked at me expectantly. I sighed and began to explain the best I could, without getting caught up in memories. I guess I didn't do an amazing job because as soon as I finished-

"So it's pretty much the same as capture the flag?"

And for the first time since seaweed brain disappeared, I felt myself smile.

_If only she knew…._

**Fin.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**Cindella204, Wrothmonk, Vans321, SkyeLight SilverNight, AzianDemigod16,PseudonymZero, &Neon Glow Black, who have all been reading from chapter one.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, it means so much to me!**

**Signing out for the last time,**

**Livetolaugh**

**PS. Review the story or the Easter Bunny will mutilate your face.**

**Love you all, happy Easter!**


	16. Chapter 18

**Hello, and sorry but this is not a real chapter. **

**A few weeks ago I decided to read through this story again and it has come to my attention that it has very _very_ bad grammar and spelling - which is understandable considering that I wrote this story when I was thirteen. Anyways, I have decided that I am going to begin editing it and have a few questions, the most prominent being: how do I delete certain chapters of the story? I have a few chapters that are only author's notes (like this one) and would like to get rid of them without getting rid of anything else. Thank you for your time.**

**-Livetolaugh**

**P.S. On a different note, I may be getting back into writing (yay!) for PJO or HP soon (: **


End file.
